Time for a Story
Time For a Story is the ninth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot New story books are to be delivered to the library for the school children's story time and the Fat Controller gives this special job to Thomas. Thomas goes to Maithwaite to collect the trucks full of books, but he is so excited about the children's storytime that he leaves too soon and does not wait for the stationmaster to cover the books to keep them inside the trucks. On his way to the library, Thomas sees a red signal ahead and goes down the branch line before he reaches the signal, so as to not be late for story time. However, Thomas soon pays the price for his impatience when he ignores warning signs about track repairs and hits the bumpy track, causing his trucks to derail, crash into Farmer McColl's Field and spill the books all over the field. Thomas feels bad for being impatient, but he has an idea. Seeing how bright the colourful books are in the field, Thomas decides that instead of bringing the books to the children, he will bring the children to the books. So he collects Annie and Clarabel and then collects the schoolchildren and their teacher. Once back at Farmer McColl's Field, Thomas listens to the teacher telling a story about a boy who learned patience. Characters * Thomas * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * The Teacher * The Schoolchildren * The Maithwaite stationmaster * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * McColl Farm * Farmer McColl's Field * Town Square * Sodor Steamworks * The Library (mentioned) Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theatres in October 2010. Goofs * The trucks somehow change tracks at Maithwaite before Thomas couples up to them. * The teacher does not actually read from the book, she just keeps turning the page. * The book pages are blank. * In some shots, the tracks are completely smooth, yet Thomas and the trucks still bounce. * When Thomas was leaving the Steamworks, his wheels were moving slower than he was. * Thomas puffs down the branch line despite the points being switched against him. Merchandise * Take-n-Play - Storybook Car * Wooden Railway - Percy and the Storybook Car * Books - Thomas and the Shortcut In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Thirteenth Series * The Lion of Sodor DVD Boxsets * Sodor's Heroes! US/AUS/Arabia/Poland/Sweden/Denmark/Norway/Finland * The Lion of Sodor AUS * ABC For Kids - Let's Get Creative FRA * Creaky Cranky CHN * Percy's Parcel (Chinese DVD) THA * Percy's Parcel (Thai DVD) Gallery File:TimeForaStorytitlecard.png|Title card File:TimeForaStoryNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:TimeForaStoryKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card File:TimeForaStoryGreektitlecard.png|Greek title card File:TimeForaStorypromo.png|Promotional poster File:TimeForaStory1.png File:TimeForaStory2.png File:TimeForaStory3.png File:TimeForaStory4.png File:TimeForaStory5.png File:TimeForaStory6.png File:TimeForaStory7.png File:TimeForaStory8.png File:TimeForaStory9.png File:TimeForaStory10.png File:TimeForaStory11.png File:TimeForaStory12.png File:TimeForaStory13.png File:TimeForaStory14.png File:TimeForaStory15.png File:TimeForaStory16.png File:TimeForaStory17.png File:TimeForaStory18.png File:TimeForaStory19.png File:TimeForaStory20.png File:TimeForaStory21.png File:TimeForaStory22.png File:TimeForaStory23.png File:TimeForaStory24.png File:TimeForaStory25.png File:TimeForaStory26.png File:TimeForaStory27.png File:TimeForaStory28.png File:TimeForaStory29.png File:TimeForaStory30.png File:TimeForaStory31.png File:TimeForaStory32.png File:TimeForaStory33.png File:TimeForaStory34.png File:TimeForaStory35.png File:TimeForaStory36.png File:TimeForaStory37.png File:TimeForaStory38.png File:TimeForaStory39.png File:TimeForaStory40.png File:TimeForaStory41.png File:TimeForaStory42.png File:TimeForaStory43.png File:TimeForaStory44.png File:TimeForaStory45.png File:TimeForaStory46.png File:TimeForaStory47.png File:TimeForaStory48.png File:TimeForaStory49.png File:TimeForaStory50.png File:TimeForaStory51.png File:TimeForaStory52.png File:TimeForaStory53.png File:TimeForaStory55.png File:TimeForaStory56.png File:TimeForaStory57.png File:TimeForaStory58.png File:TimeForaStory59.png File:TimeForaStory60.png File:TimeForaStory61.png File:TimeForaStory62.png File:TimeForaStory63.png File:TimeForaStory64.png File:TimeForaStory65.png File:TimeForaStory66.png File:TimeForaStory67.png File:TimeForaStory68.png File:TimeForaStory69.png File:TimeForaStory70.png File:TimeForaStory71.png File:TimeForaStory72.png File:TimeForaStory73.png File:TimeForaStory74.png File:TimeForaStory75.png File:TimeForaStory76.png File:TimeForaStory77.png File:TimeForaStory78.png File:TimeForaStory79.png File:TimeForaStory80.png File:TimeForaStory81.png File:TimeForaStory82.png File:TimeForaStory83.png File:TimeForaStory84.jpg File:TimeForaStory85.jpg File:TimeForaStory86.jpg File:TimeForaStory87.jpg File:TimeForaStory88.jpg File:TimeForaStory89.png File:TimeForaStory90.jpg File:TimeForaStory91.gif File:TimeForaStory92.jpg File:TimeForaStory93.jpg File:TimeForaStory94.png File:TimeForaStory95.gif File:TimeForaStory96.png File:TimeForaStory97.png File:TimeForaStory98.gif Merchandise Gallery File:Take-n-PlayStorybookCar.jpg|Prototype Take-n-Play Storybook Car File:Take-n-PlayStoryBookCar.png|Take-n-Play Storybook Car Episode File:Time For A Story - British narration|UK Narration File:Time for a Story - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes